Postman To Heaven
by BlueAutumn179
Summary: "apakah kau percaya jika ku katakan bahwa aku ini seorang malaikat?"/"semoga saja dia tidak ada disini.."/"tentu saja kau yang salah. Coba pikir, apakah pantas surat 'iblis' seperti itu dikirim ke surga?"/CHAPTER 1/tags: Super Junior, Cho Kyuhyun/WARNING: TYPO, GAJE, ABAL, DLL/RnR sangat dibutuhkan dan diharapkan /


**CAST:  
CHO KYUHYUN  
HWANG SEUNGJAE  
AND OTHER CASTS (MENYUSUL)**

GENRE:  
ROMANCE, HURT/COMFORT

**RATING:  
T SETENGAH M**

**WARNING:  
GAJE, TYPO, ANEH (TIDAK MEMUASKAN BANGET DEH POKOKNYA, SERIUS!)**

**SUMMARY:  
"apakah kau percaya jika ku katakan bahwa aku ini seorang malaikat?"/"semoga saja dia tidak ada disini.."/"tentu saja kau yang salah. Coba pikir, apakah pantas surat 'iblis' seperti itu dikirim ke surga?"/**

*Seungjae POV*  
Annyeonghaseyo, joneun Hwang Seungjae imnida, aku adalah seorang gadis rapuh yang tengah dilanda kesedihan, kekasihku..dia telah meninggal 3 hari yang lalu, dan yang paling membuatku sedih dari kepergiannya..dia meninggalkan suatu kenyataan yang tak bisa ku terima sampai detik ini, dia mempunyai kekasih selain aku dan ironisnya..aku adalah kekasih keduanya. Aku..perusak hubungan orang! Babo-ya! Kenapa aku harus hidup dalam kenyataan pahit seperti ini! Aku terlanjur mencintainya..dan..aku tidak mungkin melupakannya meskipun ia telah berada di alam sana. Tetapi di sisi lain..dia sudah dimiliki orang terlebih dahulu, aku tidak berhak atasnya, memikirkannya, mencintainya. Ya Tuhan..apa yang harus aku lakukan.

*Seungjae POV end*

*Author POV*  
Seorang gadis terlihat sedang memandang langit di sebuah padang rumput yang luas, di sebuah bukit tepatnya. Ia memandang hamparan biru yang terbentang luas diatasnya dengan pandangan kesal, marah, sedih, semuanya bercampur menjadi satu. Butiran bening yang keluar dari matanya tak hentinya untuk menetes, setetes demi setetes dan akhirnya menjadi deras. Ia berteriak sekencang-kencangnya untuk meluapkan segala perasaannya. Ia kemudian mengambil sebuah kerikil kecil dan melemparkannya entah kemana

TENG!

Sepertinya lemparan kerikilnya tadi mengenai sesuatu, dari suaranya..sepertinya kerikil itu mengenai besi. Gadis itu berlari untuk mencari asal suara itu dan..setelah ia temukan..ternyata kerikil itu mengenai sebuah kotak pos

"kotak pos? Di tempat seperti ini ada kotak pos?" gumam gadis itu, kemudian ia membaca tulisan yang ada di pintu kotak pos tersebut

"_jika kau ingin mengirim pesan ke surga, masukkan suratmu ke kotak pos ini, dan suratmu akan sampai ke surga"_

Gadis itu terdiam sejenak, mencoba mencerna kata-kata yang baru saja dibacanya, sesaat kemudian senyum penghinaan tersungging di bibirnya

"orang bodoh mana yang akan percaya dengan bualan seperti ini" ia lantas mengintip ke dalam celah tempat masuknya surat di kotak pos tersebut

"eoh? Banyak sekali surat-suratnya, mengapa orang –orang percaya dengan hal konyol yang tak masuk akal begini?!" sesaat kemudian air mata lambat laun mulai memenuhi pelupuk matanya lagi, ia tertunduk seraya mengepalkan kedua tangannya

"apakah dengan mengirim surat _'__ke surga__'_seperti ini mereka yang telah berada disana akan membacanya! Apakah dengan mengirim surat _'__ke surga__'_seperti ini mereka yang telah berada disana akan membalasnya! Dan..apakah dengan mengirim surat _'__ke surga__'_ seperti ini mereka yang telah berada disana akan kembali! Bersama yang hidup lagi! Berkumpul bersama!" gadis itu merasa benar-benar terpukul atas kepergian kekasihnya, sampai saat ini ia belum rela melepaskannya dan menerima segala kenyataan yang ada

"coba saja mengirim surat padanya, mungkin itu akan sedikit membantu meringankan penderitaanmu saat ini" suara lembut seorang namja membuat gadis itu menghentikan tangisnya untuk sejenak, ia pun berbalik dan menemukan sesosok tubuh tinggi berparas tampan yang sedang menatap ke arahnya sambil membawa tas seperti pengantar surat

"nugusimnikka?" tanya gadis itu

"aku pengantar surat, Cho Kyuhyun imnida" jawab namja di hadapannya dengan senyum yang sangat manis menandakan kelembutan dalam hatinya

"pengantar surat? Eung..apakah kau juga mengantarkan surat dari kotak pos ini?" tanya gadis itu lagi

"geuromneyo, dan..aku tidak mengantar surat dari kotak pos lain selain disini" yeoja bernama Seungjae tersebut mendadak menatap sinis seseorang yang kini menjadi lawan bicaranya

"oh..jadi..kau orang bodoh dan tidak waras yang mengantarkan surat-surat ini _'ke surga'_?" namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun tersebut hanya tersenyum mendengar sindiran yang ditujukan langsung padanya ini

"ne" jawabnya enteng, lalu ia mendekati gadis itu dan menatap matanya langsung

"apakah kau percaya jika ku katakan bahwa aku ini seorang malaikat?" gadis itu lantas terdiam sejenak,ada perasaan aneh saat namja itu menatap matanya, seakan matanya tak dapat lepas dari tatapan itu, iris kecoklatan yang sungguh menawan, tiba-tiba ia tersadar dan mendorong namja itu

"kau gila?! Mana mungkin ada malaikat berkeliaran di bumi seperti ini, lagipula..kau nampak..aku bisa melihatmu, kakimu juga menyentuh tanah, dan yang terpenting adalah..kau tidak punya sayap. Bagaimana mungkin aku mempercayai bahwa kau adalah seorang malaikat?!"

"hanya orang-orang tertentu yang bisa melihatku"

"maksudmu orang gila? Orang kehilangan akal dan sedang kalut? Sehingga pikirannya berjalan tidak normal dan bisa melihatmu?! aish! Jinjja" lagi-lagi Seungjae menghina namja yang mengaku dirinya sebagai malaikat ini, tetapi si 'korban penghinaan' tidak menanggapi hinaan-hinaan itu dengan serius, ia hanya tersenyum kemudian menghela nafas berat

"arasseo, itu terserah padamu, mau percaya..mau tidak" ia kemudian mengambil surat-surat yang ada di dalam kotak pos lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tas yang sejak tadi dibawanya

"mau kau apakan surat-surat itu?" tanya Seungjae kemudian

"tentu saja akan ku kirim ke surga, kau tidak lihat kemana tujuan kotak pos ini" jawab namja itu dengan masih setia pada aktivitasnya

"kau gi~"

"jika maksudmu akan menghinaku lagi sebaiknya kau diam, nona. Karena aku tidak akan pernah mempedulikan hinaan-hinaanmu itu" potongnya, ia segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan bersiap untuk pergi

"kalau begitu..permisi nona, aku harus mengantar surat-surat ini, dan..ini sudah hampir malam, sebaiknya kau pulang, berbahaya jika seorang yeoja berada sendirian di tempat seperti ini" ia pun berbalik dan bermaksud meninggalkan Seungjae, tetapi langkahnya terhenti dan ia kembali menghampiri Seungjae yang tengah kesal karena ia mendahului kata-katanya

"oh iya..namamu siapa?" Seungjae tak menggubris, ia hanya memalingkan wajahnya ke kanan seakan membenci manusia yang tengah berdiri tepat di hadapannya ini. Si penanya pun tak kehabisan akal, ia memegang kedua pipi Seungjae dan memaksa wajah gadis itu untuk menghadap ke arahnya, kemudian ia tersenyum sambil menatap mata gadis itu lekat-lekat

"aku tanya sekali lagi, nona. Siapa namamu?" Seungjae tak berkutik, yang ada di pikirannya saat ini adalah sebuah keyakinan bahwa makhluk yang tengah menatapnya saat ini benar-benar seorang malaikat, senyum yang mampu membuat hatinya meleleh seketika, tatapan dari iris coklat yang sangat mempesona, bibir merahnya, hidung mancungnya, rahang tirusnya, ditambah dengan surai coklat di keningnya yang tertiup angin, semua orang yang melihat kesempurnaan wajah namja ini mungkin akan berpikiran sama dengan apa yang dipikirkan Seungjae saat ini, ia adalah seorang malaikat

"S-s-seungjae, Hw-hwang Seungjae imnida" Seungjae terbata-bata, ia merasakan bahwa saat ini matanya tak dapat lepas dari tatapan itu, tatapan seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang kini tertuju hanya padanya

"Arasseo Seungjae-ssi, aku pergi dulu, senang mengenalmu" si namja pengantar surat kemudian meninggalkan Seungjae yang tengah tercengang dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Sesaat kemudian Seungjae ikut meninggalkan padang rumput luas itu, dan kembali kerumahnya.

* * *

"Cho Kyuhyun..nama yang bagus" gumam Seungjae ditengah-tengah kesibukannya menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Ia kemudian meraba kedua pipinya yang menjadi bekas sentuhan seseorang yang namanya baru saja digumamkan

"tangan itu..begitu lembut, entah kenapa aku merasakan nyaman saat dia menangkup wajahku dengan kedua tangannya yang lembut itu, tatapannya juga..seperti sihir yang membuat tubuhku, mataku, tak dapat lepas darinya" Seungjae menutup mata sejenak seakan memikirkan sesuatu, kemudian ia membukanya sembari menghembuskan nafas pelan, sedikit demi sedikit

"mungkinkah yang dikatakannya tadi benar? mungkinkah dia benar-benar seorang malaikat?" gadis itu terus memikirkan namja yang baru saja ditemuinya sampai akhirnya ia terlelap, mungkin karena kelelahan memikirkan asal-usul dan ketampanan namja itu, si pengantar surat surga.

* * *

"_Tidak! Kau mau kemana! Hey, dengarkan aku! Aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku lagi! Kumohon jangan.. ANDWAE!"_

Seungjae terbangun dari tidurnya karena mimpi yang baru saja dialaminya,nafasnya memburu. Ia lalu menekuk lutut dan memeluknya erat-erat, dan dapat ia rasakan sesuatu mulai meleleh di pipinya

"kau jahat! Mengapa kau meninggalkanku sendirian! Tidakkah kau merasa bahwa aku disini sangat membutuhkanmu! Kau jahat!" teriakan Seungjae menggema ke seluruh sudut kamar disertai isakan yang tiada henti-hentinya.

_Coba __saja mengirim surat padanya, mungkin itu akan sedikit membantu meringankan penderitaanmu saat ini_

Kata-kata Kyuhyun tiba-tiba terlintas di benak Seungjae, mungkin saat ini ia benar-benar kalut karena mimpi itu, sehingga hal yang ia remehkan dan cemooh sebelumnya ia coba lakukan sekarang, mengirim surat pada kekasihnya yang jelas-jelas sudah di alam sana. Suatu hal terkonyol yang pernah ia lakukan dalam hidupnya. Ia segera beranjak dari ranjangnya untuk mengambil secarik kertas dan pulpen di dalam laci lemari kayu kecil di samping tempat tidurnya, kemudian ia kembali ke ranjang dan menulis sesuatu di kertas itu, membuat kertas yang tadinya putih polos menjadi ternoda oleh coretan-coretan tinta dan air mata yang terus mengalir tanpa jeda.

Tak selang berapa lama akhinya ia selesai menulis, begitu juga dengan sungai kecil yang dialirkan dari hulu yang disebut mata, menjadi kering seketika seiring berakhirnya tulisan di kertas tersebut. Seungjae pun memasukkan kertas yang telah dilipat sebelumnya itu ke dalam amplop berwarna pink berhias bunga sakura di sudut kiri atasnya, dan tak lupa, di bagian depan amplop itu ia menuliskan _'untukmu yang tengah berada di alam sana' _. Ia meletakkannya di atas meja rias dan mulai membersihkan diri serta bersiap-siap. Setelah selesai, ia mengambil surat itu dan menyambar tas dompet kecil berwarna putih di atas tempat tidur kemudian segera berangkat ke suatu tempat.

* * *

Seorang yeoja terlihat menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri sebelum akhirnya memasukkan sepucuk surat ke dalam sebuah kotak pos yang letaknya di tengah padang rumput hijau nan luas, terbaca dari gelagatnya..ia seperti takut jika ada sesorang yang memergokinya sedang berada disana dan mengirim surat

"semoga saja dia tidak ada disini.."

Yeoja yang diketahui bernama Seungjae itu bergegas meninggalkan padang rumput tersebut dan berjalan pulang.

Semenjak hari itu, Seungjae terus mengirim surat, di waktu yang sama, ke tujuan yang sama dan seseorang yang sama pula. Ia merasa setiap selesai mengirim surat itu hatinya menjadi tenang, perasaannya terasa terluapkan dan rasanya seperti surat itu benar-benar tersampaikan dan orang yang ia tuju benar-benar membacanya. Dan soal waktu..ia sengaja selalu memilih pagi hari karena tak ingin seseorang mengetahui hal ini, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kyuhyun. Ia pasti mencemoohnya jika sampai tau bahwa Seungjae menuruti sarannya untuk mengirim surat _'ke surga'_ setelah apa yang gadis itu lakukan padanya, menghinanya tanpa henti. Setidaknya itulah yang ada di dalam benak Seungjae.

Entah karena terlalu sibuk atau bagaimana, suatu ketika ia lupa akan alasannya mengirim surat pada pagi hari. Ia kemudian mengirim surat itu di senja hari, sama seperti pertama kali ia datang ke tempat itu, tempat dimana ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang kini samar-samar diingatnya, seseorang yang juga menyarankan hal ini padanya tetapi ia balas dengan penghinaan, seseorang dengan wajah malaikat yang mengaku bahwa dirinya _'memang'_ seorang malaikat. Tetapi sekali lagi, ingatan tentang itu semua seperti habis dimakan waktu, yang tersisa hanya tatapan dari mata itu, mata yang memancarkan kelembutan dan kedamaian, serta ketulusan yang suci, yang tak akan ternoda oleh apapun juga.

"sudah selesai.." gadis itu baru saja memasukkan surat yang entah apa isinya itu ke dalam _'kotak pos surga' _dan bersiap untuk kembali ke rumah, aktivitas rutin yang selalu ia lakukan, mengirim surat lalu pulang. Namun tampaknya, tidak dengan kali ini. Mungkin ia akan sedikit lama berada di tempat ini, padang rumput hijau yang damai

"oh..jadi kau yang mengirim surat _'iblis' _itu"

Seungjae berbalik dan mendapati namja yang sudah samar-samar diingatnya itu tengah menghadap ke arahnya dari jarak beberapa meter. Namja itu membuka kotak pos dan mengambil surat beramplop putih polos bermotif bunga sakura di sebelah kiri atasnya dari dalamnya, ia menutup kembali kotak pos itu tanpa mengambil seluruh isinya, kecuali surat itu.

"ikut aku.."

"aniyo! Lepaskan!"

Namja itu menyeret paksa Seungjae dan membawanya ke sebuah cafe di pinggiran kota Seoul, disana mereka duduk di sebuah meja yang dekat dengan kaca yang membatasi antara bagian dalam cafe dan jalan umum.

"jadi apa maksudmu mengirim surat ini, nona Hwang?" tanya seseorang yang tak lain adalah si pengantar surat kepada yeoja yang saat ini tengah memandang keluar kaca, memandangi orang-orang yang berlalu lalang yang tengah sibuk dengan urusannya masng-masing. Tangan kanan pengantar surat itu memegang surat yang ia ambil dari kotak pos tadi dan matanya fokus menatap yeoja didepannya. Si yeoja kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah, ia tidak berani menatap seseorang yang kini tengah terlihat kesal padanya

"amplop yang sama, tujuan yang sama, dan yang menjadi pokok masalah saat ini.. isi surat yang selalu sama. Apa maksudmu?!" namja itu sedikit membentak, raut wajah kesal tergambar jelas di wajahnya yang tampan itu, dan tangannya masih setia memegang surat itu. Seungjae terlihat sedikit kaget dengan nada bicara namja itu yang agak meninggi, ia pun memberanikan diri untuk menatap si namja dan perlahan matanya mulai memerah dan cairan bening mulai memenuhi pelupuk matanya

"memangnya kenapa! Apa ada yang salah!"

"tentu saja kau yang salah. Coba pikir, apakah pantas surat _'iblis' _seperti itu dikirim ke surga?"

Yeoja itu tak bergeming, ia kembali menundukkan kepala dan sedikit terisak di tengah-tengah suasana yang sedikit tegang saat ini

"aku tahu..kau begitu mencintainya, aku tahu..dia sangat berarti untukmu, kau juga sering mengumpatnya dengan menyebutnya 'jahat' karena dia telah meninggalkanmu yang begitu menyayanginya, tetapi..apa bukan kau sendiri yang jahat? Mungkin dia sudah tenang di sana, hidup dengan damai, tetapi kau..tega-teganya mengusiknya dengan suratmu ini"

Kyuhyun berhenti sejenak untuk menghela nafas panjang kemudian ia melanjutkan perkataannya lagi

"mulai sekarang berusahalah untuk merelakannya, aku tahu..kau bisa melakukannya, kau bukan wanita lemah, nona Hwang" senyum tulus terukir di bibirnya, Seungjae mulai menghentikan tangisnya dan tersenyum balik pada Kyuhyun, ia merasa perasaannya saat ini sedikit tenang, kata-kata Kyuhyunlah yang membuatnya seperti ini, laksana air es yang menyiram api yang sedang berkobar dalam hatinya. Meredam semua amarah dan kebencian yang meluap-luap seketika.

"jadi..kau ini memang benar-benar seorang malaikat ya?" tanya Seungjae kemudian setelah berhenti dari tangisnya

"hmm"

"bagaimana caranya kau mengirim surat-surat itu ke surga?"

"oh itu" perkataaan Kyuhyun sedikit menggantung, membuat yeoja berambut coklat sebahu di hadapannya merajuk supaya Kyuhyun lebih memperjelas ucapannya

"ayolah Kyuhyun-ssi..katakan padaku.."

Perlu diketahui bahwa mood yeoja bernama Hwang Seungjae ini cepat sekali berubah, meskipun sebelumnya ia dalam keadaan sesedih apapun, tetapi kemudian ada sesuatu yang membuatnya bahagia, ia akan langsung melupakan kesedihan itu dan menjadi ceria, lebih gampangnya..ia bisa berubah 180 derajat dalam waktu 1 detik saja

"kau benar-benar ingin tahu ya?"

Yeoja itu mengangguk cepat sembari sedikit membulatkan matanya

"mendekatlah.." Kyuhyun mengisayaratkan Seungjae untuk mendekat dengan jari telunjuknya, Seungjae pun mendekatkan muka polosnya yang tampak sangat penasaran itu ke arah Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi sudah memajukan mukanya, hanya muka, karena masih ada pembatas diantara mereka yaitu sebuah meja kecil. Setelah wajah mereka sudah berjarak 7 cm..

"jika ku katakan padamu bukan rahasia lagi namanya"

JEDERRR

Wajah penasaran itu berubah menjadi wajah sebal dengan bibir yang dimanyunkan serta kepala yang sengaja dibenturkan ringan ke meja, Seungjae kemudian menyambar secangkir kopi panas yang sedari tadi sudah tersaji dan menyeruputnya sambil mengomel tidak jelas, dengan melihat ke arah lain tentunya

"kecuali jika kau mau bekerja untukku dengan mengantar surat-surat ini" ucapan Kyuhyun barusan sukses membuat Seungjae menghentikan acara minum kopi dan mengomelnya, ia lantas menatap heran namja yang menjadi lawan bicaranya itu

"bayarannya 20.000 won per jam" lanjutnya sembari menunjukkan 'peace sign' nya tepat di wajah Seungjae

"per jam?" ekspresi wajah gadis itu semakin menunjukkan bahwa ia memang benar-benar sangat heran saat ini

"hmm"

"hahahahahah! Hahaha, aish.. hahahaha" tawa Seungjae meledak seketika, ia berpikir, seberapa tidak warasnya orang ini hingga ia bersedia menggaji 20.000 won per jam untuk profesi konyol macam ini, sementara Kyuhyun hanya melongo melihat yeoja bermata coklat tua yang tengah tertawa terbahak-bahak sembari memegangi perutnya itu

"hey..apanya yang lucu!"

"ani..ani..bukan apa-apa, hahaha"

SLURP

"eh..sepertinya kopiku habis, aku minta lagi ya. Nah, itu pelayannya..Permisi!" teriak Seungjae sembari melambaikan tangan pada seorang pelayan yang sedang membawa termos berisi _black coffee_ panas, pelayan itu kemudian berjalan menghampiri mejanya

"ada yang bisa dibantu, nona?"

"tolong isi lagi kopinya ya"

"baik nona" dengan cekatan pelayan itu mengisi cangkir kosong Seungjae dengan black coffee bawaannya. Setelah selesai, ia berniat meninggalkan meja Seungjae, tetapi Seungjae menahannya

"eh tunggu.." ia menyuruh pelayan itu untuk sedikit menunduk untuk mensejajarkan posisinya dengan posisinya yang sedang duduk, kemudian ia membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga pelayan itu

"namja didepanku ini mengaku dirinya seorang malaikat yang mengantarkan surat ke surga, dia bersedia membayarku 20.000 won per jam jika aku mau membantunya, bagaimana menurutmu?" pelayan itu melirik Kyuhyun sejenak seperti sedang mengamati, kemudian ia berbisik balik pada Seungjae

"menurutku dia gila, tinggalkan saja"

"begitukah?"

"hmm"

"baiklah, terima kasih atas sarannya" pelayan itupun berlalu seiring dengan perubahan wajah Seungjae yang kini terhias oleh senyum lebar, ia menutupi mulutnya dengan telapak tangan kanannya supaya Kyuhyun tidak melihat senyuman lebarnya, sementara matanya memandang Kyuhyun dengan pandangan sedikit merendahkan

"kau ini memang suka sekali menghina dan meremehkan orang ya, nona.."

Komentar singkat Kyuhyun ini sukses membuatnya gelagapan. Ia berusaha mengelak, tapi sepertinya..itu tak berhasil

"jangan kira aku tak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan dengan pelayan tadi"

Muka Seungjae langsung memerah, wajahnya tertunduk, merasa bersalah. Kyuhyun yang melihat hal tersebut tersenyum geli dan mendongakkan wajah gadis itu.

"sudah sudah..mukamu jelek sekali kalau seperti itu, nona Hwang"

"Kyuhyun-ssi!"

* * *

Seorang namja terlihat sedang berjalan menuju kotak pos kecil tempatnya biasa melakukan pekerjaannya, tetapi langkahnya terhenti ketika dilihatnya seorang yeoja tengah berdiri di samping kotak pos itu dan membelakanginya.

"eoh? Kau? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini? Mau mengirim surat iblis itu lagi?" tanyanya pada si yeoja yang tak lain adalah Seungjae

Seungjae kemudian berbalik menghadapnya dan tesenyum kecil "aish kau ini! Aku sudah tidak mengirimnya lagi kau tau"

"aku kesini untuk menyuapmu.." lanjutnya

"menyuapku?"

"hm! Akan kuberi kau uang 500.000 won jika berhenti dari pekerjaan ini, otte?"

Kyuhyun tak menjawab, ia hanya menyunggingkan senyum meremehkan yang membuat Seungjae cukup mengerti apa jawaban dari namja itu.

"heh tuan malaikat palsu! Aku melakukan ini karena kasihan padamu. Asal kau tau saja berita tentangmu sudah tersebar di internet. Seorang tukang pos tampan yang mengantarkan surat ke surga. Memang benar banyak yang memujimu karena ketampananmu itu tapi tidak sedikit juga yang menganggapmu gila mereka mengatakan bahwa kau adalah pasien yang kabur dari rum~"

"ssst!" telunjuk Kyuhyun tertempel di bibir Seungjae, membuat gadis itu menghentikan ocehannya seketika "Bisa tidak kau memberi jeda disetiap perkataanmu yang mengalahkan kecepatan MRT Jepang itu?"

Kemudian Kyuhyun melepas telunjuknya dan menghela nafas panjang

"hmh..ternyata belum mengerti juga"

"apanya?" tanya Seungjae dengan tampang cengo

"lupakan. Jadi bagaimana? Apakah kau menerima tawaranku yang kemarin?"

Seungjae tampak berpikir sejenak, lalu ia memejamkan kedua matanya sembari tersenyum manis "geureomneyo..." "SHIREO!" senyuman manis itupun hilang dan digantikan oleh cengiran evil plus pelototan maksimal dari mata bulatnya yang membuat Kyuhyun sedikit kaget, namun tak terlihat.

"aku tidak memaksa" ujar Kyuhyun datar, namja yang notabenenya adalah pengantar surat surga ini kemudian melakukan apa yang menjadi rutinitasnya setiap hari-mengambili surat-surat-. Setelah selesai, ia menengok ke bawah kotak pos dan menemukan sebuah kotak makan berwarna pink lengkap dengan kotak sumpit diatasnya. Ia lalu duduk bersila dan mengambil kotak makan itu, kemudian membukanya serta mengambil sumpit dari kotaknya, bersiap untuk menyantap isi dari kotak makan tersebut

"eoh? apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Seungjae, "apa kau akan memakannya?"

"geuromneyo, kalau tidak dimakan nanti busuk"

Seungjae tampak berpikir sejenak, lalu berucap kembali "bukankah itu namanya menipu?"

"Tentu saja bukan" Kyuhyun kemudian menemukan sepucuk surat yang menempel di sisi kotak makan itu "eo? Ada suratnya.."

Seungjae mendudukkan dirinya disamping Kyuhyun sembari memutar bola matanya bosan "huh, itu pasti untuk kekasihnya"

"bukan" "ini surat dari seorang Ibu kepada anaknya..

_Untuk Dong-ju tersayang  
Dong-ju..Ibu sudah membuatkan sushi dan telur gulung kesukaanmu. Ibu menggulung sushi itu dengan 2 lembar nori, seperti yang biasa kau makan. Dan untuk telur gulungnya..kali ini Ibu yakin bahwa rasanya pas, karena Ibu sudah mengetahui cara membuatnya dengan baik dan benar, kata eonni dan appamu enak sekali, semoga kau suka. Kau tau Dong-ju..jika kau masih berada di sisi Ibu saat ini..Ibu yakin kau akan tersenyum bahagia karena setiap hari Ibu akan membuatkanmu telur gulung itu. Nan jeongmal bogoshipheoyo Dong-ju ah.."_

Kyuhyun melipat kembali surat itu dan menaruhnya di rumput, ia lalu menyumpit sebuah telur gulung dan menyodorkannya pada gadis di sampingnya

"mau coba?"

Seungjae melihat ke arah telur gulung itu dan mengangguk, kemudian dengan lembut Kyuhyun menyuapkannya ke mulutnya

"bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah gadis itu mengunyahnya

"enak.."

"tidak keasinan?"

Yeoja itu menggeleng, sembari terus mengunyah sesuatu yang tadi disuapkan oleh si namja _'malaikat' _tadi

"hmh..Dong-ju ah! Hari ini Ibumu mengirimi telur gulung dan rasanya enak sekali! Ibumu juga bilang bahwa dia sangat merindukanmu!"

"eh..apa yang kau lakukan, kenapa kau berteriak-teriak seperti itu?"

Ekspresi kaget tergambar jelas di wajah Seungjae yang polos itu, bagaimana tidak? Kyuhyun yang tadinya berkata lembut dalam posisi bersilanya tiba-tiba berdiri sembari berteriak sangat kencang ke arah langit

"aku hanya menyampaikan pesan dari Ibunya saja"

Entah karena apa, tetes demi tetes air mata mulai menitik dari mata Seungjae, ia menundukkan mukanya sembari terisak pelan, membuat Kyuhyun mau tak mau harus menoleh ke arahnya untuk memastikan apa yang terjadi

"eo? Kau menangis?"

Yeoja itu tak begeming, ia terus saja mengalirkan air dari pelupuk matanya, membuat mata indah itu memerah seketika

"a-apa kau tidak keberatan jika aku melihatmu menangis sseperti ini?" Kyuhyun terbata-bata, pasalnya ia baru pertama kali menyaksikan seorang yeoja menangis dihadapannya, ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus bersikap, jadi ia hanya menyaksikan, menyaksikan butiran-butiran bening terus menetes dari mata yeoja yang duduk menekuk lutut disampingnya

"ani, mau kututupi bagaimana lagi jika kau terlanjur melihatnya"

Kyuhyun berpikir sejenak, mencoba memikirkan sesuatu yang harus dilakukannya untuk menenangkan Seungjae, karena jujur saja, Kyuhyun sangat tak ingin melihat yeoja itu menangis, atapun bersedih. Yang ia inginkan hanya melihat Seungjae bahagia, tertawa, tanpa ada beban ataupun penderitaan batin yang terus , setelah beberapa saat, ia mulai berucap

"kau selalu saja menangis seperti ini, sebenarnya apa yang kau rasakan saat ini? Apakah kau masih belum bisa melepas kekasihmu? Katakan padaku..aku akan mendengarkannya.."

"k-kau mau mendengarkanku?"

Seungjae yang tadinya menyembunyikan wajahnya di kedua lututnya kini menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya, antara senang dan heran. Ia sempat berpikir, bahwa ini semua hanyalah mimpi.

"tentu saja"

Jawaban Kyuhyun barusan berhasil meyakinkan Seungjae bahwa ini adalah kenyataan, sama sekali bukan mimpi atau angan-angan belaka

"selama ini..tidak ada yang mau mendengarkanku, bahkan dia..dia sama sekali tidak peduli padaku, dia selalu memikirkan dan mementingkan dirinya sendiri, tak pernah sedikitpun dia memikirkan aku, khawatir padaku, tak pernah..dan tak akan pernah..BABO-YA! JANGAN PERNAH KEMBALI KE KEHIDUPANKU! MATILAH KAU!"

Seungjae berteriak sekuat tenaga ke arah langit, menumpahkan segala kekesalan yang memuncak dalam hatinya ke lautan awan yang terhampar tak berujung itu. Alasan mengapa dia sangat senang ketika Kyuhyun mengatakan bahwa ia akan mendengarkannya adalah karena selama ini ia tak pernah didengarkan, khususnya oleh kekasihnya, ia begitu egois sehingga Seungjae mengalami tekanan batin yang sangat mendalam lalu meluapkannya saat ini.

"aku yang akan selalu mendengarkanmu"

Ucapan singkat Kyuhyun ini membuat Seungjae lagi-lagi menatapnya tak percaya, Kyuhyun lalu mendekat dan memegangi kedua bahu yeoja itu, kemudian menatap matanya dalam-dalam, seakan mata itu adalah pusat dunianya saat ini

"mulai sekarang aku yang akan menjagamu, mengkhawatirkanmu, memperdulikanmu, dan memberikan seluruh hidupku hanya untukmu"

"saranghae Hwang Seungjae.."

Kyuhyun lalu mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Seungjae, setelah hampir tak ada jarak antara keduanya, Kyuhyun mencium bibirnya dengan lembut. Ciuman penuh cinta dan ketulusan, Seungjae terpaku dengan yang dilakukan namja itu terhadapnya, otaknya masih belum bisa memproses apa yang dilakukan namja itu saat ini padanya, mengatakan bahwa ia mencintainya kemudian menciumnya, otak Seungjae masih terus bekerja selama Kyuhyun menciumnya, karena itu ia tidak menutup matanya dan tak membalas ciuman Kyuhyun, berbanding terbalik dengan Kyuhyun yang sepertinya menikmati ciuman itu sembari menutup matanya. Setelah selang berapa lama, Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Seungjae yang masih dengan kelopak mata yang terbuka tiba-tiba meluncurkan butiran-butiran bening dari matanya _'lagi' _tepat setelah ciuman mereka berakhir, Kyuhyun pun membelai pipi yeoja itu sembari menghapus air matanya

"kenapa kau menangis lagi, chagi. Apa aku salah dengan menciummu tanpa izin?"

"a-aku bahagia Kyu..,aku bahagia sekali" ujar Seungjae akhirnya, mungkin ia sudah bisa mencerna semua yang terjadi dengan sangat singkat barusan.

"aku juga" Kyuhyun tersenyum, lalu menangkup wajah gadis itu, sembari menatapnya sayang

" kau tau..semenjak pertama kali kita bertemu..aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu, saat menatapmu..hatiku bergetar, perasaan itu bergejolak seakan akan hampir meledak dadaku karenanya, dan..kenapa aku meninggalkanmu tiba-tiba..itu karena..jika tak seperti itu, aku hampir menciummu Seungjae-ya.."

(flashback start)

Kyuhyun POV

"aku tanya sekali lagi, nona. Siapa namamu?" ku tangkup wajahnya dengan telapak tanganku, dapat kurasakan halus kulit wajahnya yang berwarna sama dengan kulitku, ku tatap matanya dalam-dalam, seakan mencari sesuatu disana

"S-seungjae, Hw-Hwang Seungjae imnida"

Dia terbata-bata, mungkin jika aku tak berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk kuat mungkin aku juga akan terbata-bata sepertinya, tapi tatapannya..mengalahkan segalanya, aku menangkup wajahnya dan melihat matanya yang menawan, juga bibir merahnya yang menurutku benar-benar sangat menggoda. Sial! aku ingin sekali menciumnya..AARGH! Perasaan apa ini, aku harus meninggalkannya sekarang, karena kalau tidak..aku akan semakin ingin menciumnya dan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak, maafkan aku nona, tapi aku harus pergi untuk kebaikan kita, terlebih kebaikanmu.

Kyuhyun POV end

(flashback end)

**TBC**

**Annyeong, sekedar pemberitahuan, mungkin readers seperti udah pernah tau cerita ini. Yupz! Ini FF terinspirasi dari sebuah film Korea dengan judul yang sama, ya..sebenarnya bukan terinspirasi sih.., tapi..lebih ke ngebuat versi tulisannya, cuma..rada-rada dirubah dikit gitu. Ok readers..jangan lupa, yang mau kritik, ngasih saran, complain, atau apapun..silahkan, dengan senang hati author terima (berharap malah), gomawo ^^**


End file.
